


Because You're You

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pining, Soft Din Djarin, Yearning, for reader, only a little at start, reader is short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: The reader tells Din they’re asexual. Din, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, supports and validates them, reminding them how much he loves them in the process.---This was a request I completed on my blog!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Because You're You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Omg hi I just started going through your masterlist and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR FICS AND HEADCANNONS.... I hope you don’t mind that this one is going to be a bit specific.. I’m just wondering if you could write a fic where the reader (it can be female or gender neutral I don’t mind) is a friend of Caras but shes like this sweet thing (rather short, like around 5 ft) so one day Cara brings Din to meet her cause he really needs someone to help with the child and she ends up living with them and they slowly fall in love with each other and one day the reader finally decides to tell Din that she’s asexual (she feels no need to have sex) I feel like Cara would already know about this and just idk Din being Din (aka him being totally accepting of it) and ya.....
> 
> It’s really specific and I hope you like it and are okay writing it, if not it’s totally understandable I just love how you write Din especially with his emotional/soft side and I just sort of want more... and I would to see Din just validating/empowering an asexual reader because I feel like he totally would
> 
> Anyway thanks 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

The Mandalorian was always nervous about meeting new people. Over his years of bounty work, he had found that trust was a hard thing to come by. People were willing to stab you in the back without a second thought out there in the outer rim. So, it was safe to say that he was a little concerned when it came to meeting you for the first time.

Cara had vouched for you though, insisting that you were trustworthy and would do great with the kid. He was uneasy with the whole arrangement and was unsure of if he should even go to the meeting. Although, his trust for Cara and his need for someone to help him with the child had pushed him to go anyway. He knew that he should at least meet you before making up his mind on the matter, especially since you were a close friend of Cara’s.

When he did finally meet you, the first thing he noticed about you was how small you were compared to him. He practically towered over your own form, and he almost felt like a giant when standing before you that day. The next thing he noticed was your smile. It was one of the sweetest ones he had ever seen, dripping with kindness and brightening the room in an instant. Din had immediately known from that moment on that he never wanted to stop seeing that smile of yours.

Yes. Din Djarin—one of the most feared warriors in the Galaxy—had effectively begun to fall in love with you all thanks to a simple smile.

Overtime with you working on the Razor Crest, he had started to learn more about you and who you were as a person. He had seen how kind and patient you were, watching from afar as you looked after the child like he was your own. He admired your brilliance and found himself in awe at hearing you laugh. Everything about you was amazing in his eyes and each new thing he learned made him want to know more.

These discoveries had only solidified his growing feelings towards you, making his drop of infatuation develop into a full blown crush all too soon. He had found himself feeling things he had never felt before for another person—things he thought he wouldn’t ever feel.

At first your affection between one another came in small waves. Sometimes it was only a simple brush of the fingers or a touch of the shoulder. Other times it was a gentle compliment or flirtatious praise. Each one allowing your feelings for one another to grow more and more with every passing day.

Admittedly, he wasn’t the greatest with flirting, and at times he felt awkward when he tried to flirt with you. He had never really had the chance to experience a love like this—one that was soft and kind—making it completely foregin to him. Although, he had found himself desperately craving it and he wanted to confess these feelings of his to you. He wanted to be with and loved by you more than anything, though he never thought it would ever happen.

Stuff like that just didn’t happen for a man like himself.

Eventually Din had let it slip by mistake the one day. He had said it so simply and nonchalantly that he hadn’t even caught himself saying it. The realization of his accidental confession only came to be, when you had stared at him in shock and questioned him on what he had just said. Instantly, his cheeks had warmed with a blush, the next words leaving him turning into a muddled heap. He had tried to back track on what he had said, afraid of having just ruined the still developing relationship between you two.

Though the smile you wore on your face had made him pause his frantic rambling. Soon finding himself once again feeling lost while gazing at your captivating smile. His trance only breaking when the words that had left you caused for his own smile to form on his cheeks.

“Din I love you too.”

From there on out, you two were a couple through and through. Nothing could ever seem to get in between you two. You both were supportive with one another, and always seemed to have the other person’s back. The relationship you had together appeared to be a perfect one, and it was something he cherished everyday.

Well, that was until he had noticed you suddenly acting differently around him.

Din could tell something was on your mind. He could see it in how you walked and noticed it in your unfocused gaze. You had started to look away from him in passing, sometimes avoiding him all together, your usual bright smile now missing completely.

The sight of you so down had made him feel worried and concerned. He didn’t like seeing you so upset all the time and he wanted you to feel comfortable enough with telling him things. Although, he really had no idea of how to bring this up to you, as he wasn’t well versed when it came to addressing these types of things.

For most of his life, he hadn’t been the most emotionally invested person. He had built up walls around himself, choosing to lock away his feelings in order to protect what was left of his already shattered heart. So when it came to talking or comforting someone, he found himself at a loss of words, unsure of what to say or what to do.

So, he didn’t say anything, instead choosing to comfort you through small gestures. Sometimes it was something simple, like buying your favourite snack at the market or leaving little notes for you around the ship. Other times it was through him taking the child off your hands for the day, or even staying in bed a little longer to cuddle with you in the morning.

Din knew that when you were ready to talk to him that you would. It didn’t matter how long he had to wait. All that mattered to him was you feeling comfortable and ready when you did. Until then, he would continue to support you the best way he could and knew how to.

“Din?” your quiet voice spoke to him one day, briefly pulling his attention away from the crate he had been rummaging through, “I need to tell you something.”

Hearing those words from you had instantly caused the man to completely pause what he was doing, turning to give you his full attention, “of course cyar’ika, what is it?”

Din had watched silently as you shifted awkwardly on the spot. His fingers twitching with the need to cup your cheek and comfort you away from whatever was currently clouding your mind. His heart had ached at your worried expression, and he soon found himself taking a step towards you, only to pause again when you had finally spoken again. 

“I’m asexual.” You had said, biting your lip as you did, “I… it means that I don’t feel a need to have sex.”

Din had blinked in surprise, tilting his head in wonder as he continued to stare at you silently. He wasn’t expecting for you to say something like that in the slightest, though he felt a bubble of relief roll through him at the realization of your words. 

“Is that what you’ve been worried about lately?”

“Yes? I mean… of course I was worried!” You said, tears forming at the corner of your eyes, “I was scared that you’d want to break up or leave me because of it.”

“I would never leave you over something like this!” Din had said quickly, his heart dropping at your words and at the sight of the tears leaving you, “I love you more than anything! I would never even consider ending things over this.”

“Really? So you don’t mind?” 

“Why would I mind?” he said, titling his head as he looked down at you again, “I mean… You being asexual doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I… Din are you sure?”

“I’m more than sure.” He affirmed, taking your hands in his as he spoke, “Cyar’ika you’re one of the most important people in my life. I don’t know what I would ever do without you. You’re the most beautiful and wonderful person I know. And I love every bit of you. From your laugh, to your smile, and everything in between. I… Cyar’ika what I’m trying to say is that I love you because you’re you.”

“Really?”

Din had nodded, smiling softly beneath the helmet and brushing away some of your tears, “You being asexual doesn’t change who you are to me, nor does it change the fact that I love you. Cyar’ika you are everything to me and I only wish for you to be comfortable and happy.”

After those words he had pressed his forehead against yours, more small praises leaving his lips in hushed whispers as he did. His compliments were like music to your ears, his soft voice becoming a blanket of love and affection that held you close in its warmth. A few more tears had fallen from your eyes as you felt yourself relax in his arms, allowing for yourself to be swept away in his soothing presence.

“I’m glad you told me.” He had said, pulling back slightly to lock his gaze properly with your own, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide those things from me. We’re partners and I’m always going to be here to support you Cyar’ika.”

Hearing his words had brought a small smile to your face, and you sniffled quietly while looking up at him, “Thank you Din, for always being so kind and being there for me.”

“You don’t need to thank me cyar’ika,” He said lovingly, as his one hand moved to cup your cheek to brush his thumb against your skin again, “I love you so much and I’m just happy to have you in my life.”

In an instant you had thrown your arms around him, hugging him tightly and burying your face into his chest, “I love you too Din, and I’m happy to have you in my life as well.”

The Mandalorian had hummed in response now, his arms wrapping around you again as he rested his chin on the top of your head. He had held you like that for a while, allowing for the whispers of sweet praises and comforting words to leave his modulator once more. The rest of the evening would be spent with you two together, happy and excitedly looking forward to what the future held for the both of you as a couple.


End file.
